


Суперспособности

by Eia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Civil War (Marvel), First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Ratings: NC-17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игрушка с феста. Баки учит Стива элементарному флирту. Тот невероятно прилежный ученик и тут же применяет полученные уроки к самому Баки. У Баки нет шансов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Тоже мне, — за иллюминатором джета обманчиво неподвижно стояли рыхлые облака. Сквозь рваные края внизу проглядывали верхушки сосен. И снег. Всматриваться было не во что, но Баки всматривался. — Нашёл у кого поучиться.

— Тебя не устраивает мой учитель? — с самым серьёзным видом нахмурился Стив. И неодобрительно покосился через плечо. — И чем же?

— Кроме того, что он и сам далеко не мастер? — уточнил Баки, всё ещё глядя в заснеженное никуда. Стив не хотел молчать, это было ясно, и искал для разговора самые личные темы. Пытался втянуть его, расшевелить; растопить и прикоснуться. Смотрел в выключенный дисплей на краю навигационной панели, как в зеркало — ища встречного взгляда. Баки улавливал это боковым зрением, но посмотреть в ответ не мог. Почему-то.

— Ты преуменьшаешь свои навыки, — не дождавшись, сказал Стив. — Я не знал никого, кто флиртовал бы лучше, чем ты. 

— А ты преуменьшаешь свои, — возразил Баки. — К тому же, всё это было очень давно. И даже тогда ты не мог оценивать правильно, ты ведь не девушка, и я флиртовал не с тобой. А ещё я сомневаюсь, что тебе вообще это нужно. 

— Вот оно что, — кивнул Стив, — значит, тебя не устраивает твой ученик? 

И думать было нечего, что он отступится.

— Некоторых учить — только делать хуже, — всё-таки сказал Баки прямо в зеркало, отражавшее сосредоточенные голубые глаза. Он всё ещё не уверен был, должен ли. Честно ли. Но выхода не осталось как-то само собой, да и не так уж неправ был Роджерс: впереди ждали только тревожные сотни километров над снегом, а дальше — катастрофа и, скорее всего, конец. — Ты и так производишь громовое впечатление, Стив. Открытым и искренним. Это сильнее, чем любые намёки, шутки и танцы вокруг да около. И, чёрт меня возьми, действеннее. Сам же знаешь.

Стив терпеливо кивал вполоборота и, кажется, слегка усмехался.

— Ты не можешь оценивать правильно, — вернул он, едва Баки закончил. — Ты ведь не девушка, так откуда тебе знать. — Он с вызовом поднял бровь, и Баки едва не рассмеялся.

— Ладно. Может, и так. В смысле, может, из этого что и выйдет. 

— Хотя бы попробуй. Я на тебя полагаюсь, Бак. 

— Это-то и пугает, — Баки опёрся о колено и потёр щетинистый подбородок. — Дай подумать... Это ведь было десяток жизней тому назад, Стив. В общем... Я бы сказал... чёрт, и на слова-то не разложишь... Сказал бы, что для флирта тебе нужно учиться дерзить и смешить. А там — куда вынесет. 

— Стоп, — Стив нахмурился непонимающе. — Дерзить и смешить... Дерзить... и... 

— Это как стрелять — и гасить отдачу. Сначала нужно вломиться, куда не звали, а потом смягчить впечатление. Я знал, что тебе не понравится. Но можно рассмотреть это просто как... тактический приём. Для редких случаев. Ты ведь не собирался флиртовать напропалую со всеми подряд, верно? 

Стив, похоже, не нашёл, что ответить.

— Хотя чем чёрт не шутит, — продолжил Баки задумчиво. — Флирт ведь — безопасная, в общем, штука. Игра в намёки к обоюдному удовольствию, да и только. При обоюдной же неготовности сближаться всерьёз. Для тех, кто ничего по-настоящему не хочет, разве что шутя прощупывает почву... Или уже решил для себя, что нет, но не может удержаться от пары волнующих слов... Или, наоборот, очень хотел бы, но не судьба — и остаётся только выплескивать свою очарованность в воздух, прикрываясь тем, что всё это — игры. Ничего смертельного, мне кажется. Тебе подойдёт.

— А говорил: давно это было...

Стив улыбался. Дразняще. Со всем лукавством, на которое был способен. И неудержимо хотелось ответить ему тем же. Оно всё-таки случилось, касание; Баки так долго отвыкал от мыслей о Стиве, так тщательно защищал его жизнь от своего присутствия, что давно забыл, каково это — сидеть рядом и просто думать вслух. И вот теперь сидел и думал, и его запоздало пробирало ощущением нереальности. В потревоженной памяти дрожали полупризрачные обрывки: всё это уже было с ними когда-то — на заброшенном мосту, на ночном чердаке, в отцовской лодке, в кузове грузовика под брезентом... он даже помнил похожий разговор. И в первый раз за долгое время думал не о том, заслуженна ли новая встреча. Опасна ли. И кому придётся расплачиваться за неё. Сейчас она была тем, чем должна — невозможным везением. Благословением. А он чувствовал себя чертовым счастливцем.

— Выходит, я должен сначала обнаглеть, а потом ляпнуть глупость, — подытожил Стив. 

Баки согласно кивнул. 

— Ты должен сначала демонстративно срезать расстояние. До малого. Не такого, что у вас есть, а такого, будто вы уже вместе. Чувство меры тебе в помощь, и если что — это не твоё поведение навсегда, это просто один ход в одной из игр. Но если его не сделать, Стив, то флирта не будет. Будет приятельский разговор. Так что твой взнос — что-то такое, чего приятели друг другу не говорят. Или не делают. Что-нибудь телесное... что-нибудь про близость и удовольствие. Намёк на твои неспокойные чувства. Вот. А поскольку наговоришь ты непрошеного и влезешь туда, куда не приглашён, то вызовешь неловкость: придется либо всерьёз тебе отвечать, либо посылать далеко. Тут и нужно рассмешить. Сбить градус. Из этого и получается игра.

Стив долго не отвечал. Облака за стеклом становились реже, а сосны — заметно меньше. Начиналась заснеженная гористая местность. Они приближались к цели.

— Ты удивительно красивый, — вдруг произнёс Стив, не оборачиваясь. Баки вскинулся, но очень вовремя потерял дар речи. — Настолько красивый, что я подозреваю у себя что-то возрастное со зрением. Или, может, с памятью.

— Кх... — наверное, в лице отразилось всё: и мучительное замешательство первой секунды, и мучительное облегчение второй. Хорошо, что Стив не видел. — Мимо, дружище. То есть, меня бы ты этим, конечно, убил наповал. Но для девушки слабовато. Для неё разговоры о красоте — банальность. Скучное враньё или надоевшая констатация. Пробуй ещё.

— Твои губы, — серьёзно сказал Стив. И как-то странно покосился в зеркальный экран. — Я вспомнил, почему всегда так плохо рисовал их. И вообще с трудом отваживался рассматривать. И сегодня — если мы не сможем нормально приземлиться, это будет...

— Мы сможем, — неожиданно для себя перебил его Баки. — Просто включишь этот чертов дисплей управления подъёмными двигателями. И я вдобавок отвернусь. Хорошая попытка, Стив. Честно.

— Только не вздумай улыбнуться, — Роджерс взглянул на него через плечо. — Это слишком даже для техники. Угробишь движок.

Баки куснул губы, но поздно: непрошеная улыбка их уже повела. Он мог закрыться, спрятать её — но не удержать. И сам себя остановил. 

— Бинго, — признал он. — То, что надо, старик. Выиграть в этой игре — заставить девушку смеяться. Это значит: твои подкаты приняты. Хотя бы и в шутку.

Стив блеснул глазами и толкнул руль высоты: джет нырнул вниз, стремительно и глубоко, до холодка в груди, до инстинктивного желания ухватиться за что угодно, а лучше — за кого. Баки заставил себя стиснуть пальцы на спинке кресла Стива, а не на его плече. Роджерс тут же подался назад, коснувшись его рук своей спиной — забрал выигрыш. И только после этого выровнял полет.

— Я предупреждал, — обернулся он. — Когда-нибудь твоя улыбка меня убьёт.

Чёрт же его дёрнул выбрать объект для флирта так неудачно.

— Скажи спасибо, что у меня нет декольте, сопляк, — Баки сглотнул. В груди ворочалось и болело. Нет, Роджерс всё сделал правильно: ровно так, как и было сказано, плюс щепоть дружеской иронии. А сказать ему больше Баки не мог. Ни в последнем из их сороковых, ни теперь. И если расплатой за молчание были пять минут в качестве тренировочной гантели — в руках, которые могли прикончить его легким щелчком пальцев — господи, да. Он был согласен. — Учись теперь быть изобретательным. И придумывать что-нибудь поизящнее.

Стив сдвинулся навстречу. Крепче прижал костяшки пальцев лопатками.

— Я всё ещё боюсь открыть глаза и проснуться, — сказал он совсем иначе: тихо и глухо. — Понять, что это сон, и тебя здесь нет. Ты всегда был со мной, Бак... даже когда не был. И всегда помогал. Но как же я рад, что ты жив. Что ты цел. Что ты снова...

— Я тоже боюсь, — Баки склонился и на мгновение тронул лбом спинку пилотского кресла. — У меня фантастический кошмар, Стив, и в нём почему-то — ты.

Пару секунд они оба молчали. А потом пискнула навигационная панель.

— Мы над целью, — перевёл Стив. — Сделаю разворот и начну посадку. 

Он обернулся, глаза в глаза, ища ещё каких-то слов. Трудно было удержаться от искушения приложить палец к его губам.

— Я должен тебе сказать, Стиви, — выговорил Баки без намёка на усмешку. — Не знаю, выйдем ли мы оттуда живыми... Но если ты когда-нибудь вздумаешь учиться поцелуям — сразу нет. Я — пас.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки учит Стива целоваться

— Нет, поскольку это бесполезно, — Баки открыл дверцу оружейного отсека. — Целоваться нужно с тем, кто нравится. Это обязательное условие.

Он выдвинул стойку с маркировкой "Романофф" и критически взглянул на всё, что в ней нашлось. Взял винтовку. Выбирал со спокойным расчётом: надеялся начать с весомого урона противнику, а заканчивать — отстреливаясь из-за полуразметанного укрытия, пока хватит крови. И лучше бы из надежного ствола. Не то, чтобы это хоть немного увеличивало их шансы... Но те, что были, он хотел использовать до последнего.

Обсуждать только это не стоило совсем.

— Я знаю, — Стив смутился, но глаз всё-таки не отвёл. — Бесспорно. Просто...

— Не из соображений честности, — опередил его Баки. На пробу вскинул оружие к плечу: тяжесть ложилась правильно, тело вспоминало мгновенно, и даже чувство изнутри поднималось то самое: уверенность и готовность пополам с тоской. Как будто не проходило двух лет. А до них — ещё семидесяти. — Близкий контакт есть близкий контакт, парень. Ты должен его хотеть, иначе всё будет плохо. Когда девушка тебе нравится, она может наспех прижаться к губам на бегу — и тебя затрясёт, как в лихорадке. Будешь влюблён, так и вовсе сгоришь к чёртовой матери. А когда желания нет, можно показать чудеса техники, но ты их не оценишь: только и будешь ждать, чтобы изо рта побыстрее убрался чужой язык. Вот и всё.

— Выходит, ты так хорошо целовался, потому что влюблялся в каждую встречную?

— Я не... — Баки понял, что некстати розовеет. Склонил голову к прикладу и вжался щекой в холодный металл. Прицелился в никуда — сквозь стекло джета в опору линии электропередач на горизонте. Перевёл дыхание. Он никогда не целовался при Стиве. До призыва такое казалось ему попросту несправедливым; потом война всё перевернула, опрокинула, разом оборвала игры в справедливость вместе с любыми другими, ничего не оставив кроме горячечного "сейчас" — а Стив окончательно превратился в человека, которого чужие поцелуи не задевали даже по касательной. Но как раз тогда Баки и перестал целоваться совсем. Где-то там он и начал свой целибат — не заметив, когда, и не определив финишной черты.

— Думаю, ни в кого я не влюблялся, — сказал он, опустив ствол. — Просто не умел. И целовался тоже... наверняка не так уж и...

— О тебе ходили легенды, — тихо произнёс Стив. Всё ещё не отводя взгляда. — Слухи очень лестного свойства. 

— Дурак был.

— Девушек очень впечатляло.

— Ну, точно не поцелуями. Они всего лишь часть игры, дружище, и в обратную сторону работает то же самое: если ты увлёк девушку до поцелуя, то увлечёшь и им.

— А если нет?

— Ты ведь сейчас про себя? Боже, Стив, — можно было посмеяться, но вышло бы нервно. — Не говори чепухи, это невозможно.

— Ещё как возможно, — Стив вздохнул. Как-то очень искренне. В груди толкнулось желание вписаться за него тут же: как будто за дверью опять оказались Бруклин, чёртовы танцы и толпа девчонок, которым он был необъяснимо не нужен. — А в этом деле я ещё и совершенно непросвещён, Бак. Это как идти в атаку из невыгодной позиции без малейшей подготовки и без единой вводной. Мне нужны хоть какие-то ориентиры. Что вообще бывает... и как это делается. 

— Будешь использовать поцелуй как оружие? 

Стив неловко кивнул.

— Чужое и совсем неизученное. Но по счастью, у меня есть снайпер, — он смотрел на Баки вопросительно и открыто. — Я пойму, если нет. Если это неприемлемо. Но, может быть, ты...

— Это не неприемлемо, — Баки сжал губы. — Просто бессмысленно. — Пару секунд он колебался — и кивком указал в сторону выхода. — Если мы ещё встретимся, старик... если я всё ещё смогу думать... я что-нибудь придумаю.

Стив едва заметно улыбнулся. И вдавил кнопку, поднимавшую дверь джета. Они встали в проёме плечом к плечу. По полу со свистом потянуло ледяной воздух со взвесью сухого снега.

...Что он мог придумать, был всем вопросам вопрос. По-хорошему, эти мысли не стоило даже подпускать близко. Без них он продержался гораздо дольше, чем мог надеяться — а теперь Стив неосторожно бросил в душу саднящее, горячее зерно, и оно прорастало опасными побегами. Достаточно было на секунду прикрыть глаза — и обещанная пытка представлялась в красках. С будоражащей яркостью. Взгляд Стива с откровенно близкого расстояния, снизу вверх; доверчиво опускающиеся ресницы; расслабленные губы — легкомысленный контур верхней, пьянящий рельеф нижней; собственные пальцы на его подбородке — приподнимающие лицо, запрокидывающие голову... Баки с усилием вынырнул из томного морока. И понял, что никогда, никогда не согласится ни на что подобное.

...

Он понял, что согласится, когда Стив, пошатываясь, склонился к нему и протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться. На раскрошенном бетонном полу замерзали, не успевая сворачиваться, кровавые брызги, в ушах звенело, в глазах плыло и гасло, и в мешанине дрожащих теней Стив как будто светился. Баки давно привык к мысли, что мёртв, а сейчас и вовсе чувствовал смерть всем телом. И может, потому его так и захлестнуло. Он вынес себя за скобки, а в скобках любовался Стивом, как мог бы покойник любоваться жизнью: отчаянно прекрасной и безнадёжно не своей. Далёкой, отдельной, не имеющей к нему отношения — и завораживающей до мурашек по коже.

Если можно было подарить ей что-то — не на память, а просто в счастливое долгое плавание — это следовало сделать.

От этой мысли Баки штормило. Он помогал обездвиживать пленного террориста и делить топливо между джетами, опасаясь лишний раз задержать на Стиве взгляд. И понял, до чего глубоко влип, лишь у зеркала — через десять часов, через полземного шара, с бритвой в руке. Когда, наспех смахнув щетину с подбородка, тщательно прошёл лезвием ямку в центре: как будто в самом деле готовился чёрт знает к чему.

Стив одевался за дверью ванной. Без церемоний разделил с Баки комнату, хотя гостям радушно предложили разные. Он и вообще старался не выпускать Баки из виду с тех пор, как выслушал его соображения насчёт криостазиса.

— Выходи быстрее, — позвал он снаружи. — Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

— Сейчас? — Баки выглянул за дверь, на ходу вытирая лицо. Стив сидел на низком дощатом подоконнике с телефоном в руках. Его плечи закрывали весь оконный проем.

— С девушкой, — сказал он, сосредоточенно проводя пальцем по экрану. — Вы с ней отчасти уже знакомы. Но на самом деле, нет. Думаю, нужно это исправить.

— Поберёг бы её нервы, — Баки в два счёта оказался рядом и перехватил его правую руку своей.

— Ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, — Стив попытался дернуться. Баки остановил его движение.

— Но с лёгкостью могу вообразить. Она твоя... подруга?

— Нет. — Роджерс сопротивлялся. Баки держал крепко, но справиться с ним не мог. Страшно не хватало второй руки.

— Вот и передашь ей моё почтение, тьму комплиментов и горячий поцелуй. 

— Я не умею.

— Дело нехитрое.

— Кому как, — Стив посмотрел снизу вверх. Расстояние было то самое. Морочное. Пыточное.

— Я поделюсь, чем могу, — думалось долго, а выговорилось горячо и легко. Стив замер. На секунду окатило страхом: вдруг он скажет стоп, вдруг он скажет нет. Вдруг он...

Но он молчал. И не отводил глаз. Только медленно высвободил руку и осторожно, словно боясь разбить, положил телефон у бедра. 

— Допустим, ты хочешь понравиться, — севшим голосом начал Баки. И запнулся.

— Допустим, я уже нравлюсь, — тихо поправил Стив. — Больше, чем другие мужчины, и настолько, что со мной даже можно целоваться. Но не всерьёз. Что мне сделать, чтобы стало... иначе?

— Пообещать удовольствие, — губы пересохли. Баки стоял так близко, что не знал, куда смотреть. От жутковатого предвкушения сердце начало колотиться. — Дать его, но обещать ещё больше. И не спугнуть.

— Как не спугнуть? — Стив напряжённо сглотнул.

— Чувствовать чужое желание, — Баки склонился ближе. — Угадать, что его разжигает: когда ты захватываешь и ведёшь, или когда ведут тебя, а ты одурманенно следуешь. — Стива тоже качнуло к нему, и Баки, должно быть, уже задевал его губы дыханием. В штанах беззастенчиво пульсировало и твердело. — Не закрывай глаза. Иначе утонешь. Будешь ощущать только себя.

— А так нельзя? — Стив был готов. Поворачивал голову, ища для касания самое удобное положение. 

— Можно. Но не когда у тебя есть план.

Мысли кончились. Баки двинулся вперёд. Сам себя закопал убийственным советом: Стив смотрел из-под полуопущенных ресниц, Стив был с ним, Стив ждал его, и это было слишком. Голова пошла кругом. Баки накрыл неуступчивые губы своими — и вздрогнул. Отпустил. Переждал пару гулких ударов сердца и накрыл ещё: осторожно прихватил верхнюю, потом нижнюю; снова верхнюю — под звон в ушах, запоздало осознавая, что не дышит; снова нижнюю... Губы раскрылись. Он скользнул языком. Не сомневался, что Стив дёрнется — и Стив дёрнулся. Но почему-то — навстречу. Языки столкнулись. Стив развёл колени. Баки шагнул ближе, теряя остатки соображения. Ещё успел удивиться тому, как твёрдо, как успокаивающе легли на шею горячие ладони — и провалился. 

Это была безумная авантюра. Жаркая темнота, и в ней — ритмичное скольжение: влажное, шёлковое, бесстыдное. Раз от раза всё более глубокое. Стив удерживал Баки за затылок и запрокидывал голову; с незнакомой легкостью сначала впускал в рот, потом входил сам, и каждый толчок языка возвращал так, что шумело в ушах. А потом они схлестывались взасос. Хотелось выпрыгнуть из одежды. Хотелось упасть на колени. Хотелось дикого и невозможного: кончить немедленно. С ним, в нём, как угодно. Вплавиться ему под кожу. Или вплавить его в себя, навсегда. Добром это кончиться не могло, и на пике очередного раунда Баки оторвался. Вывернулся из рук и отпрянул. Стив немедленно спрыгнул с подоконника, в два шага пересёк комнату и привалился спиной к двери.

— Ради бога, Бак, — глухо выговорил он. — Я прошу тебя просто подумать. 

Подумать. Баки ошарашенно замер. Несколько секунд смотрел на Роджерса, стараясь не слишком растерянно хлопать глазами. Труднее всего в голове укладывалось то, что, будь идея сколько угодно плоха — неужели можно было бояться, что он куда-нибудь денется?

За спиной Стива отрывисто стукнули в дверь. Инженерная служба докладывает о готовности камеры, неестественно ровно сообщил его величество Кошачий Коготь, не стоит ли мистеру Барнсу самому оценить то, что у них вышло? 

Стив хмуро, пронзительно смотрел в упор. Щёки у него алели лихорадочно. А губы припухли так, словно он целовался с самим чёртом.

— Открой, Стив, — хрипло сказал Баки. — Если мы ещё встретимся... клянусь, я придумаю всё, что хочешь. Это не невозможно. Я обещаю.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Стива тоже есть, чему научить Баки

– Мне очень жаль, – сказала Ванда, и Баки видел, что не отводить взгляд ей стоило порядочного усилия. – Если бы была другая возможность… я бы предложила её. Но её нет.

Баки молча кивнул. И опустил голову. Где-то внизу капала вода, в оконное стекло мягко хлопали крылья большой тропической бабочки. До сих пор было нестерпимо холодно даже под одеялом. Как-то запоздало до осознания дошло, что все в комнате ждут его ответа.

Не то, чтобы он надеялся, будто Ведьма добавит к своим словам ещё что-нибудь. Просто плохо соображал.

– Я готов, – он посмотрел на неё. – И согласен, конечно.

– Я... неважно объясняю и хочу убедиться, что обрисовала риск без умаления. — Глаза у Ванды казались совсем детскими, распахнутыми, невинными. А губы — собранными серьёзно и напряжённо. Контраст был поразительный. — Твои триггерные нейроны — нормальные участки активных сетей лобной коры. Это та часть мозга, которая делает нас нами. В ней зафиксированы ключевые свойства твоей личности. Константы твоих реакций и изменения, наработанные опытом. Все стереотипы и алгоритмы. Этапы взросления. Жизненные роли. И триггерные клетки встроены во всё это как неотъемлемая часть: если представлять естественную сеть чем-то вроде рельсов, то они — стрелочные съезды. Размыкают привычные маршруты и переводят нервные импульсы на аномальный путь. Но работают именно потому, что одним рельсом встроены в прямой съезд, а другим – в боковой. Если я уберу эти участки, нормальные сети тоже пострадают.

— Я согласен, — повторил Баки. — Если ты можешь — я прошу тебя.

— Это почти всё равно, что просить об убийстве, — вздохнула Ванда. Искала пределы доходчивости. — Ты закроешь глаза, и я больше тебя не увижу. Их откроет другой человек. Может, немного другой. А может, совершенно.

— Со мной такое уже бывало.

— Возможно, навсегда.

— Тогда это будет рождение, а не убийство, — сказал Баки. Искал предел её неуступчивости. — Иногда нельзя спасти всех, ты же знаешь. И не нужно брать на себя невозможное. Но так ты уж точно спасёшь многих. И даже у потери будет светлая сторона.

Ведьма повернулась к Стиву. Тот молчал, глядя в окно. Ремни амуниции впивались в его застывшие плечи.

— А что, если использовать триггеры как козырь? — подняла бровь Наташа. — Они же могут быть наглядным оправданием. И, к тому же, очень соблазнительным предложением для Росса. У него контролируемые герои в дефиците. Обратишься к общественности с просьбой о восстановлении доброго имени… — она упёрлась взглядом в Баки. — Ну, то есть, я хотела сказать, о расследовании и суде. А вдобавок предложишь правительству свои услуги — и увидишь, что чёрта с два кто-нибудь подумает отказаться. Потом триггеры подтвердят твою невиновность, а пока то да сё, послужат залогом лояльности. Не смотри так, я всего лишь предлагаю тебе хоть раз получить от них пользу. А избавиться успеешь, когда дело будет сделано. Что?..

— Мне не нравится этот план, — задумчиво выговорил Т'Чалла. — Но не могу не признать, что кое в чём мисс Романофф права. Уничтожив триггеры окончательно, ты лишишься всякой надежды на оправдание.

Баки отстранённо понял, что опять молчал слишком долго, когда Ванда ответила вместо него:

— Да он не надеется. Слишком много крови. На его месте доказывать что-нибудь, чтобы почувствовать себя чистым — тошнотворно.

— Я просто хочу никогда больше этого не переживать, — сказал Баки. — И чтобы больше никто не пострадал.

Тёмная бабочка перестала биться в окно и села на откос снаружи. Стив, не двигаясь, смотрел прямо на неё.

...

Малый дворцовый парк начинался в сотне шагов от стены королевской резиденции и тянулся на закат почти два километра. Название шло ему плохо, и ещё хуже представлялось, как же тогда выглядит не ухоженный армией садовников лес. Тропы безбожно петляли в зарослях и то и дело норовили исчезнуть под осыпавшимися листьями, хвоей, обломками сухой коры; со всех сторон их теснили замшелые стволы, у земли завешивали папоротники, на уровне глаз — лианы. В темноте всё вокруг шелестело, трещало, стрекотало и хлопало крыльями.

То, что Стив идёт за ним, Баки понял, во второй раз услышав позади потревоженную птицу. Конечно, тот старался быть бесшумным. И, разумеется, не взял фонарь.

Не хотел навязывать компанию, но и остаться не смог.

Баки прибавил шагу, чтобы оторваться. Но на присутствие Стива за спиной от растущего расстояния стал реагировать только сильнее. Так с ним всегда и было при попытках скрыться. А ещё в ответ на него в груди привычно заворочался неспокойный ком: туго переплетённые тоска и тревога, и несбыточные желания, и что-то тёмное, и что-то отчаянное.

Баки обогнул заросший пригорок и неожиданно вышел на край обрыва. Внизу джунгли обступали тёмное озеро. Он поставил фонарь на землю. Сел на поваленный ствол чуть поодаль и стал смотреть в никуда. Прислушиваясь к шагам.

— Ты видел разморозку? — спросил наугад, у случайного шороха за спиной. Нестерпимо надеялся, что Стив найдёт его. И совсем немного — что не сможет найти.

— Да, — после недолгой заминки тот перешагнул через корягу и сел рядом. И с первого же мгновения быть одному расхотелось напрочь. Пусть даже от близости ком в груди ворочался совсем нескрываемо, пусть даже от едкого чувства вселенской несправедливости Баки мог наговорить ерунды... Стив придвинулся вплотную, подпёр плечом плечо. Баки вздохнул.

— Прекрасно, — пробормотал он. — Значит, это при тебе я трясся, стучал зубами, сплёвывал лёд и не мог разлепить ресницы. А потом? Небось, ещё и нёс чёрт знает что?

— Нёс, — Стив кивнул. — То есть, звал. Я успел поверить, что хуже уже не будет.

Несколько секунд они оба молчали.

— Но оно будет, — сказал, наконец, Баки. – Завтра я открою новые горизонты.

— При чём здесь ты. Это я... Так и не умею защищать, как нужно. По-прежнему ни черта не могу сделать. Рехнуться: покупать тебе право на справедливость услугами Зимнего Солдата!.. Или устранять его вместе с тобой! — Стив тряхнул головой и на секунду сжал пальцами переносицу. — Если бы я только мог...

— Я сам должен мочь, — толкнул его плечом Баки. — Не ты. Я. — Стив собрался спорить и даже открыл рот, и Баки перебил его, не дожидаясь: — Дай мне тридцать секунд. Я соберусь с силами, перестану хотеть того, чего не будет, и успокоюсь.

— Не надо. Когда ты успокаиваешься, то сбегаешь куда-нибудь, где тебя не найдёшь днём с огнём. Или, чёрт, как раз надо... Господи, Бак.

Стив потянулся и взял Баки за руку. Сжал ладонь и переплёл пальцы. Рука была горячей, прижатый к боку бок — ещё горячее, даже сквозь рубашку, а склонённый профиль — красивым просто завораживающе.

— Успокоиться можно и не сбегая, — холодея от того, что собирается сказать, начал Баки. — На войне, к примеру, я успокоился и уговорил себя, что ты для меня олицетворяешь надежду, жизнь и победу – а значит, я до одури втрескался не в тебя, а в них.

Стив замер.

— ...И даже верил себе, — продолжил Баки. – Хотя было трудно. Иногда я смотрел… скажем, как ты отхлёбываешь пиво. А губы остаются влажными: какие-нибудь полкапли горечи и едва заметный след пены, — и представлял, каковы они на вкус, если слизнуть всё лишнее и чужое. И каковы на ощупь, если слегка нажать. — Стив повернулся навстречу. Стиснул руку Баки чуть крепче и медленно потянулся к губам. Баки чувствовал, как его потряхивает. В голове стало пусто и звонко, а в штанах — тесно даже от неуверенного предвкушения. — Ни на грош во всём этом не было высоких материй, Стиви, но я два года отказывался это признать.

— Я понимаю, — хрипло ответил тот почти у самого рта. — Я два года пытался думать, что хочу себе не тебя. А прошлую жизнь, довоенные годы и старый Бруклин.

— Так может, это правда? — едва слышно уточнил Баки.

— Нет, — сказал Стив, глядя из-под ресниц. И слегка улыбнулся. У Баки просто перехватило дыхание: господи, да когда уже он научится сразу понимать, что абсолютно любым оружием этот парень владеет лучше него? — Ты мне снился. Мы снились. Я стоял на коленях и зубами тянул вниз язычок молнии на твоих штанах. А потом ощупью искал застёжки на кевларе. Ну, том чёрном, с тысячей ремешков... Я люблю Бруклин, Бак. Но клянусь, что не настолько.

— Блядь, Стиви, — прошептал Баки недоверчиво и потрясённо. И впился в его губы, пока они не наговорили чего-нибудь ещё.

Стив простонал что-то неразборчивое прямо ему в рот. Но поддался немедленно. Баки потянул его к себе: от самообладания не осталось даже золы.

Что, если завтра его уже не будет. Или не станет этого сумасшедшего чувства, так долго бывшего ему путеводным. В нём бунтовало и протестовало всё: раньше – тихо, теперь – откровенно. Он как будто горел. Целовал торопливо, лихорадочно, короткими и быстрыми касаниями. Срывался с губ на подбородок и шею. Хотел успеть. Должен был отдать всё, на что хватит жара, и взять всё, что сумеет. Хоть на пару минут завладеть тем, что не может принадлежать.

Поваленный ствол под ними скрипел и потрескивал. Свет фонаря рассыпался на пятна, рассекаемый крыльями ночных мотыльков. Стив поспешно расстёгивал пуговицы. Пытался поймать ошалевшие губы своими. Задыхался. Баки беспорядочно скользил ладонью по его разгорячённой коже, сминая ткань рубашки и пьянея от вседозволенности и запретности разом. Превратился в подрагивающий сгусток чистого напряжения. От готовности его било дрожью.

— Вот так? — он подтолкнул Стива в грудь, вынуждая откинуться назад, и дёрнул молнию на его штанах. Коряга едва не опрокинулась.

— Нет, — тот перехватил и отвёл его руку. Скатился с поваленного дерева на землю и как-то внезапно оказался на коленях между разведённых бёдер. Склонился, вжавшись лбом в живот, нашёл ртом бегунок застёжки — спасибо грубой ткани, если бы не джинсы, тут бы всё и кончилось. Сполз вниз, раскрывая молнию; Баки дёрнулся, но Стив удержал его на месте. Без бионической руки справиться с ним не было шансов. Всё ещё сжимая зубами металлический язычок, он приподнял голову и посмотрел Баки прямо в глаза.

— Я думал, будет наоборот, — хрипло прошептал Баки.

— Ничего, — ещё более хрипло ответил Стив, и от близкого выдоха напряжение стало предельным. — Научишь меня после.

Я не…, мелькнул в сознании обрывок сгинувшей мысли; они стащили вниз штаны вместе с бельём, Стив наспех провёл языком по губам и сжал член в ладони, склоняясь; что ты… а-ах…

А-ах.

Баки запрокинул голову. Судорожно глотнул воздуха ртом. Не видел, как Стив это сделал. Как губы туго сомкнулись на члене и быстро скользнули вверх, прослеживая его рельеф до впадинки под головкой и дальше, дальше, о боже, блядь, блядь, боже… как приоткрылись, выпустив её, и взяли снова. И снова... Перед глазами всё стало белым. Хотелось упереться в плечи: остановить, придержать – слишком резко, слишком тесно, слишком горячо; Баки напрягся, но Стив только развёл его колени сильнее и взял глубже. Сглотнул на пике и глухо застонал. Господи. Надо было быть из железа целиком, Баки еле успел прижать ко рту ладонь; его выгнуло, тряхнуло, он непроизвольно толкнулся навстречу и содрогнулся где-то совсем глубоко – глядя Стиву в лицо и выдыхая его имя пополам с бессвязной ерундой.

Стив выпустил член, когда тот обмяк совсем. Вытер губы тыльной стороной кисти и привалился к коряге спиной. Баки сполз к нему под стихающий гул в ушах. Сел рядом. Скользнул ладонью по его животу. И ниже.

— Не надо, — сказал Стив, откидывая голову. — Я… успел.

— Серьёзно? — под поясом брюк действительно было влажно. Баки вытащил руку и медленно обвёл языком кончики пальцев.

Стив вздрогнул, глядя на это. И, кажется, задержал дыхание.

— Но я могу ещё.

— Правда?.. – Толчок локтем получился чувствительным, и Баки поморщился. – Похоже, я тоже могу.

— Тогда пойдём в душ… Или лучше – вниз. Там на воде болтается лодка. Если Т’Чалла не держит в своём парке крокодилов, я подгоню её к берегу. И мы сможем ходить на веслах хоть целую ночь, пока Ванда спит.

— Пойдём, — кивнул Баки. Встал на ноги и поднял с земли фонарь. – Послушай… у меня есть просьба.

— Сколько хочешь.

— Серьёзная просьба, Стив. Если завтра после всего ты поймёшь, что изменилось слишком многое – ты не будешь придумывать себе поводов… продолжать это.

— Продолжать что?

Это был откровенный вызов.

— Секс, Стиви, — выговорил Баки предельно ясно. И сверху вниз посмотрел прямо в глаза: — Ты свернёшься с ним в тот же день, когда поймёшь, что я стал слишком другим, и ты не хочешь. Придёшь и скажешь об этом, как есть.

Стив нахмурился.

— А тебя не волнуют более важные вещи? — спросил он, тоже вставая. — Например, что ты тоже можешь не захотеть, а понять это тебе будет сложно? — он потянулся и забрал у Баки фонарь. — И ты не придёшь ко мне и не скажешь, и мне придётся догадываться. А я, как ты знаешь, не очень-то догадлив.

— Не беспокойся, — сказал Баки. – Очень маловероятно, что я не найду поводов захотеть тебя, даже если изменится вообще всё.

— Вот-вот, — нахмурился Стив ещё сильнее. — Об этом я и говорю.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга. Потом Баки шагнул ближе, погасил фонарь в руке Стива и, не удержавшись, коротко и сочно поцеловал в губы в темноте.

— Не драматизируй, — сказал он, оторвавшись. — Всё и всегда кончается тем, что люди меняются и теряют точки соприкосновения.

— Может быть, — ответил Стив. И взял его за руку. — А может быть, и нет.


End file.
